


Chase

by Jenovahh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female! WoL, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyway this is a very self indulgent fic, bye, just a little little, like...if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: Zenos was a man of action. If there was something he wanted, there was practically nothing one could do to stop him.Unfortunately, that something, is you.





	1. Chapter 1

Zenos was a man of action.

If there was something he wanted, there was practically nothing one could do to stop him.

After all, he himself said he was a _hunter_; still calling you his precious beast even as he walked the land of Eorzea as a wanted criminal, or an anti-hero if one looked at it a different way. He had denounced Garlemald entirely. His crown, his land. All so that he did not have to give a second thought to heeding the wishes of others.

Free, to embrace the hunt.

At first, the great three nations were all terrified of what this could mean. Would he terrorize innocent citizens? Cause dissent and disruption? He was a menace walking amongst them, yet none of the three had a soldier who held a candle to his might.

Which left you, the Warrior of Light, tasked with stopping Zenos whenever he dared show his face.

He did not skulk around like many thought he would. After all, you _knew_ when he was near. When he did finally step from the shadows, that familiar smirk pulling at pale lips, you knew what he wanted.

A fight.

No words had to be said as you dueled, be it with only your fists, or him deflecting your magic. You would both fight and tussle until one was too bloodied and bruised to continue, which had ended up being him in his first view visits. A prodigy such as himself would not stay behind for long, the wind knocked out of you as he pinned you to the ground with his body. Your body shuddered not just from the force of your fall, but the heat of his against your own. “Careful, Warrior. I’ll overtake you soon enough.”

You’re frozen like a deer beneath him, his teeth gleaming as he celebrates his hard earned victory. “Will you kill me now?” You ask, voice but a whisper, swallowing thickly as his face nears your own. His hair falls in a curtain around the two of you, shielding you both from the outside world, trapping you in his own. 

“I believe friends aren’t in the habit of killing each other?” He purrs, his eyes roaming across your features. He seems strangely _pleased_, your squirming beneath him seems to only make him press against you harder. “I thought I was your enemy as well.” Your voice is shaking, though not from fear. You didn’t fear him before, and you didn’t fear him now.

“How fortunate am I to have a friend such as you, and look so..._delectable_ as well.” Your face heats as a gloved hand tipped with metal runs between the valley of your breasts, his eyes following the motion until they jump back to meet your eyes. “I have enjoyed tracking you down.” His voice is like silk, sliding over your skin much as his fingers move to twine in the threads of your hair. “Since I cannot very well kill you, clean you, hang you as a trophy...” Your eyes widen as he catches your chin between his fingers. “I shall take my prize, another way.”

His lips are soft, though you’re not sure why you expected them to be anything else. From his first bite of your bottom lip, you could tell that a simple touching of lips would not be enough, your mouth opening for him to plunder as he saw fit. The sigh that left you as you surrendered to his kiss did not escape his notice, feeling him smirk as his tongue danced with your own. You could feel yourself getting lightheaded, though was it from his kiss or the lack of air, you could not tell.

Pulling away, he licks his lips as if to commit the taste of you to memory, smirking all the while. “That was satisfactory. For now.” Content, he stands and leaves you on the forest floor, staring into the canopy in a daze.

It embarrasses you, how easily you gave into him, the realization that perhaps you wanted him as a little more than just a friend not shaking you as much as you wanted it to. The feel of his eyes upon you when he lurked called to dormant instincts, setting your tail to twitching and your ears swiveling to catch the sound of his first step toward you.

At night, you would dream of him taking you, of your battles ending not in the two of you beaten and bruised, but sweating and tired from entirely different activities. The times he had revealed himself to duel left you wanting, unable to take your eyes off his muscled form even as it twirled and twisted to strike you down. To say he did not notice was an understatement; you would think he moved the way he did for your benefit.

The two of you were no longer dancing on the edge of the proverbial knife; that blade of life and death. Instead it was a dance of enticement. His sultry, blue eyes ensnaring yours, filled with barely restrained _hunger_, the curl of his lips as you swore he could hear how loudly your heart beat in your chest when he looked upon your sweat covered brow. Nothing would stop his chase or slake his thirst for you, your blood, the sweet nectar between your thighs except for your complete and utter submission. Knowing this, you took off, traipsing across Eorzea in hopes of throwing him off your trail.

You felt in a daze as the break between each encounter became smaller and smaller, until you felt as if you _were_ being hunted. You thought yourself safe in towns, but even that seemed to be out of the question, the men and women giving you looks that, while they could not compare to _his_, they were no less hungry. It was strange, considering that even for your status, you were mostly ignored, able to go through towns in relative peace. Towns were safe because he seemed to find dealing with citizens far too bothersome. Surely, that would be enough to stop him right?

When you meet his eyes across the way, you’re given your answer, high tailing it out of the town as fast as you can. Your lungs burn, for even as active as you are, you’ve never been one with much endurance. It doesn’t stop you from trying to put as much distance between the two of you as possible, your footfalls silent as you flee into the forest. A giggle bursts forth, unbidden and seemingly from nowhere as pure joy courses through you. To have the inner wish you had denied for so long be fulfilled.

_The thrill of the chase_.

It terrified your rational mind, buzzing to put the pieces together as you skid to a stop. Zenos stands before you, not bothering to hide the desire in his gaze, though he also seems less...controlled. 

“One would think you want me to hunt you down, my beast.” He calls, his voice carrying easily in the still night. He has long since abandoned his clunky Garlean armor, choosing instead lighter fare that still spoke of his former royal lineage, but suited his nomadic lifestyle. “I quite enjoy our battles recently, don’t you? It’s nice, to be able to find you at my leisure for our duels. Though I must say, I have found it...difficult to resist your call, as of late.” He rumbles, smiling as if amused at his own personal joke.

“My call?” You repeat, ears flattening against your head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Come now, don’t play coy. Even I can see the signs.” He chuckles, watching as your head tilts in pure confusion. “So caught up in running from what you want, that you cannot even see the signs yourself...you are truly something, Warrior of Light.” His smile broadens further, teeth glinting in the moonlight and immediately your instincts set you on edge.

“What’re you talking about?” You demand, baring your fangs in displeasure. How dare he speak as if he knows what’s going on through your head! “Who says you’re what I want?”

He tuts, undeterred by your abrasiveness. “Lying is unbecoming of you, Warrior. But since you are caught in a bit of a tizzy, fear not; I shall enlighten you.” He rolls his neck, releasing a sigh as he stretches. “It is unlike you to run from me hero. After all, it is I who’ve always come to find you, no matter where you are.” He begins to remove heavier parts of his ensemble with a few snaps of buttons and latches. “However, you have remained on the move, hoping to keep distance between the two of us.”

His stare pins you in place, and for the first time you feel caught.

“I did not think much of it, until you started releasing the most...peculiar scent.”

If it were possible for you to become any more still than you were, you would have in that very moment.

His smile is a full on feral grin, saying everything and nothing at once. “You had run into town, thinking I would not follow. But even you had to run back out, feeling the eyes of so many on you, feel their _hungry_ stares. You have run across Eorzea, trying to keep as much distance between us possible, knowing I would follow. I have mentioned you are releasing a peculiar scent. Surely now, you must know what I’m getting at...?” 

You were in heat.

You were in heat, and Zenos knew it.

You were in heat, Zenos knew, and was apparently affected by it.

Growling, you kept your fangs bared, even as your face grew hot at the accusation. “And what if I am?” you snarl, which only seems to provoke him more, rather than scare him away.

He lets loose a rich laugh, loud in the quiet of the wood. “Why I offer you assistance Warrior! Far be it from me to not fulfill your desires...and my own.” The admission shakes you more than it should. You had your suspicions of course, but for him to come out and admit it so openly and without shame, it made you feel...

_Wild_.

“You think I’d just let you have me?” You ask, your feet digging into the ground below you, legs spreading to take off at the first sign of a muscle in his leg twitching.

“You have to ask?” He replies, rolling his shoulders casually. He looks confident. His smirk stings your pride as much as it is sexy, as if he is already sure of the outcome. Already sure of his victory. “If it is a chase you want, it is a chase you shall have, Warrior of Light. I’ll even give you a head start.” His hand moves to splay across his chest. “Will five minutes be enough for you? Though it could be ten, or twenty...” His hand moves further down his body, your eyes following until you flush red as he grips the outline of his length, rock hard in his pants. “It would not matter. I _will_ catch you.” He whispers harshly, giving himself a firm squeeze.

“Ten minutes.” You manage to get out, using all your willpower to meet his eyes once again. “Don’t sound so cocky--” you wince at your choice of words, “_confident_, Zenos. I won’t just let you have me.” You hiss, tail thrashing angrily behind you.

“Oh, Warrior...” he croons, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m _counting_ on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I have absolutely nothing to say for myself


	2. Chapter 2

His words settled deep in your bones, stoked the fire in your belly as those long dormant instincts came to the forefront. You couldn’t ignore the predatory gleam in his sky blue eyes, those same eyes that had looked upon you with such disdain, now turned on you with a hunger so vicious it made you weak in the knees.

“If you intend to hunt me as you say...” you begin hesitantly, despite the adrenaline flowing through your body to _run already_. “To the winner, go what spoils?”

He runs a hand through his hair, chuckling at your attempt to stall. “You should know by now I am not a man of many words, as amusing as it would be to watch you squirm by describing just how I would take you.” Your tail stiffens at his brazenness, eyes watching as his own are half lidded, swiping his tongue across his lips. “Though I suppose I should be clear, hero. When I hunt, I hunt for keeps.”

The finality of that statement makes you shudder with lust and fear all at once, knowing that should he catch you, nothing will be the same. Zenos was not a man afraid of permanence; that much was sure after he had slit his own throat. You would be claimed by the former prince, the Garlean hunter, body and soul. Could you belong to him? This...this...

“Ten minutes.” You say sternly, meeting his gaze with a resolution you do not feel.

“Ten minutes.” He echoes. “I hope you’re not too tired Warrior. _Do_ try to make this enjoyable.” He shifts his weight to one leg, completely at ease with the situation while you feel ready to snap.

“Only if you enjoy losing your so called prey.” You hiss, preparing to turn away from him.

“Think what you must, to keep those spirits up.” He cackles, his voice dropping low. “By the end of tonight, you will be on my cock.”

Those words are enough to make you take off running.

You make the unfortunate mistake of breaking out into a sprint. While you did remain active, your stamina called for staying alive in battle; not running for your life. You run as if he is hot on your heels, but Zenos is a man of honor, for you cannot hear the sound of his footfalls on your tail. You wonder if he stays behind because it plays into his wishes, the need to chase just as you need to _be_ chased.

Your lungs are screaming in protest, your throat dry from swallowing air much too fast. Your stride breaks as your energy depletes, only able to do a light jog as you keep yourself moving forward. It’s hard to move quickly through the brush of the Black Shroud, it’s forests thickening as you leave the settlements behind you in the dark. Creatures of the wood all seem to give you a wide berth, as if you are not alone in sensing that something far more fearsome is on it’s way.

You can’t deny you’ve not dreamt of this very scenario. Perhaps not exactly as it’s playing out at this very moment, but you _have_ imagined turning to find cold, blue eyes behind you, warm hands pressing you to the ground, hot lips on your neck as the object of your desire takes you, claims you for his own. You tried to be sickened by the notion; even if he had left his crimes in the past, you felt you should still be disgusted. You’d imagined over and over the disdain you would endure had the Scions found out of your lustful thoughts, ashamed to say that it only seemed to fan the flame of your lust for him into a full on blaze.

The sound of a twig snapping makes you nearly scream in fright, finding it only to be a nearby couerl in the wood. You almost scream at it in frustration, for making you acknowledge that Zenos is entirely in control of the situation, that he can unravel you with little effort. The creature snarls at you, making you wonder if you look as doe eyed and small as Zenos makes you feel. You growl at the monster, flaring your power to send it scampering off with its tail between its legs. Smirking, a little of your confidence returns, feeling back on the top of the food chain.

Oh, but there’s always something above the other, isn’t there?

That’s what the darkest part of your heart was hoping for, even as your legs carried you into the blackest parts of the forest, the canopy so thick that even moonlight barely shown through. It’s truly beautiful here, the forest quiet compared to the hustle and bustle of cities and towns. Peaceful, with the sounds of a stream bubbling, a wolf howling...

Medallions clinking together. Heavy, hurried footfalls.

Adrenaline shoots through your veins as you find the energy to sprint again, nearly tripping over a root in your clamor to get moving. 

You know you hear him because he _wants_ to be heard. A hunter as skilled as he would not make a sound unless he wished it. He wanted you to know he was coming.

He wanted you to know he was close.

A groan tears from your throat as your thighs burn from exertion, reflexes keeping you from running into the trees as you fly by. _Can Zenos climb?_ you idly wonder, spotting a rather large tree up ahead. You give one hesitant look back, seeing him still quite a ways behind you, but the fact that he has you in his sights is all you need to spur yourself into action.

Summoning what strength you have left, you vault from the ground, practically throwing yourself at the wise, old tree before you, landing with cat like grace on a sturdy branch. You look over your shoulder, and he is still running; drawing his sword without losing stride. Even from up high you can see his smirk, your eyes widening as the sword glows a glaring red. “You wouldn’t!” You call, legs already anticipating the fall.

Unfortunately he _would_, his sword cleanly slicing through the trunk as if it were paper, watching with blatant satisfaction at your horrified face, gravity pulling both you and the tree down to the ground. You manage to leap from the branch just before it makes contact with the lush earth beneath you, stumbling to regain your footing as you try to take off once more.

He’s right there.

He’s close, frighteningly so, but you can’t find the will to push yourself harder just as you can’t make yourself stop. Giving in would be denying yourself more than it would be denying him, your instincts screaming at you to run, run, _run--_

His breath is hot on your neck, but his whisper sends chills down your spine.

_“Got you.”_

You land on the forest floor as ungracefully as possible, pinned into place by his weight, but that doesn’t stop you from trying to shove him off. He lets you thrash and flail, spending little effort to grab your wrists and pin them down to the cushy grass. “Such fire.” His voice is raspy, gravelly in your ear, and it takes all your self control to not moan just hearing it. “Such spirit.” He hisses as you unintentionally brush up against him, feeling how hard he is, feeling how big he is.

The fact that it’s all for you, makes you whine in his hold. 

“Get off of me,” you growl, crying out as he takes one of your ears between his teeth, your high, keening cry echoing amongst the trees. “It would seem I’ve found a sensitive spot...” Bringing your wrists together, he pins them with one hand so that the other may trail down your back. “Is your tail sensitive as well?”

Before you can protest his hand is at your tail, the leather of his gloves smoothing through the fur at the base. There’s no holding back the low moan that comes from your throat, your face flushed as your hands claw at the ground. “How...bestial.” He muses, giving one last squeeze.

“Y-You’re the beast...” Any bite you have is weakened by the pleasure in your voice, ears pressed against your head as you wish he would just touch you. “Really now?” he croons in your ear, pressing himself against you. “Shall I show you how much? Shall I indulge you in your savage ways?”

He barely moves to dodge your elbow as you jerk at him, giving you just enough leverage to scramble from beneath him. You don’t get far, his hand grabbing your ankle and dragging you back. “Did I not honor your need for a head start? You must honor my victory.” He rumbles lowly, flipping you to face him. He pins your wrists down once more, the action only making you hotter rather than making you tremble in fear.

“You and I both know you don’t want it to be an easy victory.” You hiss, wishing he would get between your legs rather than sitting on top of them. He gives a growl much lower than your own, his eyes burning with passion like a cool flame. “Easy, no. It is your surrender that I crave.”

He roughly jerks down the front of your shirt, uncaring for your whines of protest of how much it cost you. “Don’t you think we’ve danced this dance quite long enough?” He questions, high quality leather smoothing over your now exposed breasts, your breath hitching as they brush across a nipple. “I have been quite forward in my advances, and still you saw fit to deny me. Wondering at exactly what it was I wanted.” His eyes leave your own to watch the motions of his hand as he hungrily kneads one breast, listening attentively to your light whimpers, flicking his thumb across a hardened peak. “I have only wanted you, Warrior. I have wanted my sword through your chest, to make you mine. And now...” He gives one last squeeze before bending over, his breath ghosting across your skin. “I have you.”

Perfect lips latch on to your breast, tongue laving over your skin that has you panting for him. You do not hide your pleasure, moaning loudly like a wanton as he does as he pleases. He goes ever so slowly, as if he is but a young lover singing his first praises, taking his time to drag his tongue across your skin. You relish the attention as much as you curse it, for the pleasure only feeds into that need to rut, to be claimed.

“More,” you demand, trying to arch into his body as best you can, mewling as he releases your nipple from his mouth. His own eyes are filled to the brim with lust, that same overwhelming hunger you’ve seen before, though it has an edge to it that is almost downright feral. 

“Feeling impatient, are we?” His voice is husky, bringing his free hand to his teeth, tugging the glove off as he’s unwilling to release you quite yet. “You aren’t alone in your haste, but I intend to savor my prize.” He murmurs, his voice so low that it has you arching toward him with a moan. Take his time he does, but he is not gentle in the least. More skin is revealed to his ravenous gaze, wrenching your clothes apart as quickly as he can. He nips and bites and kisses the flesh he reveals, making you squirm beneath him. “You smell _delicious_.” he rasps, finally releasing your wrists so that he may trail his attentions further down your body.

You had the errant thought of whether someone like him could be affected by the scent of a Miqo’te in heat. The scent did not have the same potency as to another Miqo’te’s nose, but could still incite the same desires in other races. It was only meant to entice, though it was said that for some, the scent could send others into an outright frenzy. The look in Zenos’ eyes leaves you wondering how much of it is his own lust for you, and how much of it is brought about the call of your body.

It matters little as your hands thread through the strands of his hair, shiny and soft as satin. He nips and he kisses, biting hard to leave marks you know you’ll have to hide when this is all over. Your pants are practically ripped from your body, the threads of your clothing not standing a chance to his superior strength. “Zenos...” you whine, wishing he would be inside you already. He nips at your inner thigh in reprimand, causing you to jump in his hold. “You will not rush me.” It is both a statement and an order as he brings your legs over his broad shoulders, his breath ghosting across your moistened lower lips.

His eyes don’t leave your own as he presses his mouth to your slit, even as you throw your head back in ecstasy. You’re far too enchanted to not meet his eyes again, his tongue swirling around your clit, sucking on it so fiercely that it has you moaning in ecstasy into the cool night air. As his attentions increase, so does the jerking of your hips as you struggle to press them further in his face, stilled by his arms holding you down. His name falls from your lips over and over like a river, uncaring how loud or noisy you are as his tongue reaches inside you, your body doing it’s best to drag him deeper.

Your hands fist in his hair as you get closer to the edge of oblivion, the action surprisingly welcomed from the low groan he gives into your sopping cunt. The ferocity in his stare speaks of absolute control, that even though it is he on the ground kneeling between your legs, it is _he_ who controls your pleasure. He drinks down your honey like a man dying of thirst, focusing on what makes you cry out the loudest. Your cry turns into a full on wail as he slides a finger in while still sucking your clit, your back arching like a bow as your vision gets hazy. “Z-Zenos...gods,”

At that, he pulls away, smirking at your disgruntled yell as you clamp your thighs together in a futile attempt to try and keep him in place. “Do not speak my name with your savage gods.” He hums, the sound of clothes shifting reaching your ears as he frees his length, spreading your thighs further apart to settle himself between them. “Unless, you are looking to be claimed on this night much like your savage gods do...” You faintly notice how he’s still mostly dressed, his shirt partly opened, his pants shoved halfway down his thighs while you are naked on the forest floor. You can feel the very heat of him as he takes himself in hand and rubs against your folds, teasing whimpers from your sinful mouth. 

You feel like you’re this close to falling apart, be it from his seductive tone, his words, or his cock rubbing against your needy opening. “Zenos, please,” you whine, trying to move your hips so that he’ll slip inside, but his grip is firm. “I think I quite enjoy the sound of you begging.” He muses, resting on his knees so that he may loom over you; to better look at your surrender. “Tell me what you want.” His voice is soft, but demand is oppressive in its weight.

Baring your fangs, you try to summon strength into your pleasure laden limbs, trying to flip the two of you over. He smirks all the while, pinning you down by your wrists, cackling into the night. “It seems that speech is beyond you, my beast.” His voice is completely torn around the edges, his hair in disarray as he flips it out of his face. His eyes are wild, filled with so much desire and admiration that it makes you give in, but he’s already through waiting. “No more words then.” Keeping your wrists locked in place with one hand, he feeds himself inside you, groaning low as your body draws him in as far as he’ll go.

His hips move slowly, as if to savor the feel of you, and to let you feel the length of him. As mad and defiant as you are, you cannot hide your pleasure, moaning with each stroke as he pulls out to the very tip, and slowly thrusts back inside. His eyes leave your face to look down at where you’re joined, his tongue running over his lips. When his eyes meet yours again you can see the passion there, his hips matching the ferocity of his gaze as he pistons them harder into your own.

Hovering over you, his lips clash with yours, his kiss as brutal as the thrust of his hips. It’s hard to focus on the kiss when you keep moaning the way you are, though he seems to not mind, pulling away with a final nibble on your bottom lip. Pleas for him to go harder, faster, are barely intelligible with your wanton cries spilling forth, his hands moving to grip at your plush backside to bring you harder down on him. He angles your hips just so, a hand moving to stroke your clit and you come undone, already wound tight from his earlier attentions. His name leaves your lips with a shout, body trembling as you ride the waves of bliss. 

He doesn’t cease his thrusting, merely slows down as you come from your high, with your body gripping him so tightly. The whine that comes from your throat is one of light protest, his cock still brushing against your sensitive clit. He seems highly unapologetic, his hands moving to wrap your legs around his hips, caressing the skin with a gentleness you did not think him capable of. Soon enough it becomes pleasurable once more as his hips roll into your own, slowly stoking the fire of your pleasure to a wildfire.

His hair falls across his shoulders, framing his face like a curtain, moonlight catching the golden strands in the most enchanting way. Your heart thuds in your chest as you gaze upon him, a tiny voice inside you whispering it wouldn’t be so bad to be claimed by the former prince. You reach for his face to bring him down for a kiss, moaning into his mouth as he slams his cock inside you. Even in your surrender, you still defy him, teeth and tongue vying for dominance as he pushes you towards ecstasy again.

He thrusts as if he wants you to remember each one, his grip on your hips borderline painful with his strength, and yet you can hardly notice it beyond the pleasure. So brutal is his pace that you cannot even move your hips to keep up, only able to take his assault on your body in the sweetest way. Your cries warn him of your approaching orgasm, his face buried in your neck as he growls your name in a way so possessive, it sends shocks up your spine. “Z-Zenos,” you whine, eyes shut tight, you’re so damned close. “Take what you want,” he rasps, voice raw with pleasure. “Come for me,” he groans in ecstasy as his release assaults him suddenly, arms clutching you tight to his body, erasing all space between you. The feel of his seed spilling inside you is enough to send you over the edge yourself, howling your release out into the night.

Digging your nails into his back, you clutch him tighter to you, mewling as he tries to push his cock even further inside. Desire still flares strongly within you, but you’re much too tired from your earlier run to even think about going another round. You let out a small noise of surprise as Zenos rolls onto his back, taking you along with him.

“We can wash in the morning.” He sighs, looking entirely satisfied for more reasons than one. His arm is heavy against your back, curling around your waist to keep you against him. “Let us rest, for now.” Though rest was the last thing your instincts called for, your body found itself more than willing to listen to his orders.

Morning finds you comfortably tucked against the same warm body you fell asleep on, the scent of your coupling still lingering on your skin. Sitting up carefully, you take the time to study Zenos’ features; the most relaxed you’ve ever seen them. He really is beautiful you think, his skin glowing in the morning sun, the light catching in his hair in a way that makes him seem almost angelic. You gently brush your fingers down from his neck across his torso, marveling at the muscle beneath your finger tips.

The oh so familiar burn begins between your legs, your touches becoming a bit heavier, rousing a light moan from the man at your side. “So soon?” he grunts, hissing as you gently brush your fingers across his length. “You are insatiable.” He laughs, leaning into your touch.

“You know what you signed on for.” You purr, swinging your leg across his hips to straddle him. “You said you were here to claim. I will make sure you stay true to your promise.” 

He hums lightly, eyes half lidded as they glint dangerously. “That was never to be questioned.” He brings you down for a heated kiss, his hands finding your hips to grind you against him. “I have won my prize, and I intend to treasure it.” He sighs at the friction of your body, the sound of you moaning atop him. You continue that way, hidden in the deep forest where no one can hear your cries of ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was brought to you by me wanting to write self indulgent fic masked as practice of more descriptive writing


End file.
